


Reunited

by Linisen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: “Vitya,” Yuuri says, and Victor freezes. Yuuri barely registers what he’s said at first. He’s been around so many people calling Victor by his diminutive the past week, and after Yakov had given him a rather stern look after referring to him as Victor, Yuuri had switched to Vitya too.“What did you say?” Victor asks, dropping the sweater he’s been folding back into the suitcase.“Sorry, Yakov said-” Yuuri starts, but stops as Victor’s knees drop to each side of Yuuri’s thighs, straddling his hips. Yuuri’s hands come up to grab Victor’s hips, and just as Victor’s hands find Yuuri’s neck their lips brush. It’s soft but fevered, and Victor’s grip tightens as Yuuri gasps, opening his mouth to give Victor entrance.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 34
Kudos: 305





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmHunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmHunter/gifts).



> This is a ficlet for Em who wanted a fluffy smutty Victuuri after episode 9 fic. I hope you like it! 
> 
> Thank you [ LittleDancer8 ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDancer8/pseuds/LittleDancer8) for helping me look through it <3.

Yuuri sighs as he finally sits down on Victor’s bed in the banquet room at the onsen. His entire body aches from his travels. It feels like he’s been up for days, even though he’s been napping off and on ever since he sat in his seat on the plane from Russia. He knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep with his nerves about coming in fourth at the competition and from worrying about Makkachin. Victor had called right before the plane took off and told him she was fine, but the ache still lingered in Yuuri’s chest. He had some sleeping pills that his therapist had prescribed for him during college and he took one as the plane took off, lulling him to sleep. It had kept him tired on the train as well, dozing as he leaned on Victor's shoulder while the train rocked them, Victor’s arm securely around his waist on the way home. 

Yuuri’s heart had ached in so many ways when he saw him, his coach, his boyfriend, his love. He had missed Victor more than he could ever have imagined, and it all came crashing down as he spotted him in the airport, hair unkempt, tired circles under his eyes. He looked just as gorgeous like that, human, raw and longing for Yuuri just as much as Yuuri had ached for them to be together again. Something slotted in place in Yuuri’s chest, and he took off, because the idea of being physically separated for longer than they absolutely had to made his entire body hurt. He had crashed into Victor, spilled everything that was in his heart, and had it returned. It was a dream, a wonderful, blissful dream. 

Even now, as he watched Victor in the soft morning light, he felt like it was a fantasy. It had felt that way ever since Yuuri rushed out into the onsen to see him rising from the water up until now. Yuuri feels so blessed, so lucky, and right now, happy to be alone together. 

Mari had taken Makka as soon as they came home, still looking frayed around the edges. She had lost a dog too, not long ago, and Yuuri could see how she gazed affectionately down at the sweet girl, promising to take care of her as they rested. Yuuri would have to talk to her later. They had never been very good at talking about feelings, but he would have to let her know how much he appreciated her taking care of Makka as best she could, and for helping Victor when he came back alone. 

Victor is still fussing with the bags and the distance feels unnatural and far too great. Yuuri wants to touch him. Feel his skin under his, reassure himself that they are here, and they’re together and that everything is alright. 

“Vitya,” Yuuri says, and Victor freezes. Yuuri barely registers what he’s said at first. He’s been around so many people calling Victor by his diminutive the past week, and after Yakov had given him a rather stern look after referring to him as Victor, Yuuri had switched to Vitya too. 

“What did you say?” Victor asks, dropping the sweater he’s been folding back into the suitcase. 

“Sorry, Yakov said-” Yuuri starts, but stops as Victor’s knees drop to each side of Yuuri’s thighs, straddling his hips. Yuuri’s hands come up to grab Victor’s hips, and just as Victor’s hands find Yuuri’s neck their lips brush. It’s soft but fevered, and Victor’s grip tightens as Yuuri gasps, opening his mouth to give Victor entrance. 

“Say it again?” Victor asks, pulling away just enough to get the words out. Yuuri’s hands travel up underneath Victor’s shirt. His skin is warm and comforting under Yuuri’s hands. 

“Vitya,” Yuuri breathes, and a soft moan escapes Victor’s lips. It shakes Yuuri to his core. “Vitya make love to me.”

“My love, anything you want, you can have,” Victor agrees. Yuuri moves his hands up under Victor's shirt, pulling it off as Victor’s hands move above his head. Their movements are slow and soft as they rid themselves of their clothes and arrange themselves on the bed. The softness of the bed feels like heaven after so many nights away, and the warmth of Victor’s body above him feels like home. 

Victor’s fingers are long and delve so far into Yuuri as he prepares him. He trembles with want and need, the diminutive falling from his lips repeatedly as Victor continues to work him open, his mouth kissing, nipping, and sucking at Yuuri’s neck and chest. Yuuri feels taken, claimed, but isn’t that how it’s always been? He’s been Victor’s from the first time he saw him, this is just the physical expression of it, of their love now woven together. Yuuri’s grip tangles in Victor’s hair, gasps and moans falling from his lips as he rides Victor’s fingers. He could come like this, lost under Victor’s attention and touches, but he wants more, wants them to feel completely connected, wants Victor to feel as much pleasure as he does in this moment. 

“Please,” Yuuri moans, unable to stop rocking down on Victor’s fingers because everytime he does those wonderful digits caress that spot inside him that makes him see stars. “Please Vitya, fuck me.” 

“Anything,” Victor repeats. “I’ll give you everything you want zaichik.”

“Ple-please,” Yuuri moans, pleads. It feels heady to have Victor promise such things, that Yuuri can have what he wants with Victor, because there are too many desires. Yuuri asked Victor to take care of him until he retires, as if he was asking for something else, something much more. And Victor, beautiful, wonderful, amazing Victor had told him he never wants him to retire. It’s such a heavy proclamation, so close to everything Yuuri wants. In this moment, he feels as if he could have it. 

Victor’s fingers pull out, and Yuuri is grateful for it even though he rocks down into the mattress, wanting more of that delicious pleasure. Victor rests on one elbow, reaching for the lube to slick himself up. It feels like forever but then, finally, he’s pressing into Yuuri’s waiting body. Yuuri gasps, back arching as he’s filled. It’s perfect, it’s bliss. Yuuri’s ruined for anyone else, forever. 

Victor rocks into him in shallow thrusts until he’s bottomed out, and then he starts a slow pace of fucking into Yuuri, gentle but with a snap at the end of each thrust, making Yuuri gasp each time.

“You’re so pretty, so lovely, mine,” Victor pants, and soon he’s picking up speed, Yuuri rocking with him. Victor’s cheeks are flushed, his hair a tousled mess. Yuuri loves him. Loves him more than anything. 

Moans and gasps of each others names fall from their lips as the pace becomes frantic, Victor’s hand finding Yuuri’s erection as he strokes him into even more pleasure. It pools in Yuuri’s gut, heat and want and need, and then it snaps, making him spurt come between their stomachs and chests. He clenches around Victor’s cock, who’s hips stutter in their pounding pace. Yuuri’s grips his neck and brings him down into a kiss as he comes, filling Yuuri so well, so good. He taste like home. Like love. 

They collapse into a pile on the bed, and just manage to wipe themselves clean with the tissues Victor keeps in the nightstand before they fall asleep, a tangled mess of naked limbs in the bed that is theirs. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
